creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Masto
Daniel Masto Sir Daniel Masto (1998- 2103) (GBE) is one of the most famous composers of the 21st Century, having composed an estimated 134,540 pieces of music in his life time, and credited with inventing the X-Symphony. He composed over 200 film scores, 350 Symphonies, 100 Preludes, 1095 concertos, 54 Orotorios, 16 variations, 75 X-Symphonies, 192 Fugues and 18,000 Solo pieces. He was also a very tall man, being 6ft 9 inches (206.5 cm), and very strong, and was also a master in 4 martial arts, Karate, Aikido, Krav Maga and Muy Thai. He was a master musician and was at Diploma level with: Conducting; Piano; Violin; Trumpet; Viola; Flute; Singing; Timpani; Drum Kit; Guitar; Bass Guitar and Bassoon. He was at Grade 8 level with: Clarinet; Oboe; Piccolo; Double Bass; Harp; Soprano Saxophone; Tenor Saxophone; Bass Saxophone and Alto Saxophone. Early Life (0-15) Born on the 4th Aprl 1998, named Daniel Thomas Masto, his father was Thomas Masto and his mother was called Katherine Masto. His father was a keen paino player and had won one of the Awards for young muscians at the age of just 16, a prize his son would win at just 13. He produced 7 albums, one which was Golden Album. He retired at the age of 35 with album sales of 1.2 million. He lived in Dereham and had brother and 5 sisters, their names were: Connor, Rachael, Savannah, Hannah, Lizzie and Megan. His brother Connor Masto was an outstounding musician and composer, and was in a Band called Blue Fire from 2014 onwards, it would have its first top 40 single in 2017 and would soon become the most successful band ever. They were famous for creating the first ever 100 Titanium Album, 100 million sold or more. He started learning the Piano at the age of 3, and by his 4th Birthday started to learn the Violin, Trumpet and the Flute. Grades on Instruments He took by his: 4th Birthday: Piano Grade 1 5th Birthday: Piano Grade 2; Piano Grade 3. Violin Grade 1; Violin Grade 2; Violin Grade 3. Trumpet Grade 1. Flute Grade 1; Flute Grade 2. 6th Birthday: Piano Grade 4; Piano Grade 5; Piano Grade 6. Violin Grade 4; Violin Grade 5, Violin Grade 6; Violin Grade 7. Trumpet Grade 2; Trumpet Grade 3. Flute Grade 3; Flute Grade 3. Singing Grade 1, Singing Grade 2; Singing Grade 3; Singing Grade 4; Singing Grade 5. 7th Birthday: Piano Grade 7. Violin Grade 8. Trumpet Grade 4, Trumpet Grade 5. Flute Grade 4; Flute Grade 5. Singing Grade 6; Singing Grade 7; Singing Grade 8. Viola Grade 1; Viola Grade 2. Timpani Grade 1. 8th Birthday Violin Diploma. Trumpet Grade 6; Trumpet Grade 7. Flute Grade 6; Flute Grade 7; Flute Grade 8. Viola Grade 3; Viola Grade 4; Viola Grade 5; Viola Grade 6. Timpani Grade 2; Timpani Grade 3; Timpani Grade 4. 9th Birthday Piano Grade 8. Trumpet Grade 6; Trumpet Grade 7; Trumpet Grade 8. Flute Diploma. Viola Grade 7; Viola Grade 8. Timpani Grade 5. 10th Birthday Piano Diploma, Trumpet Diploma, Viola Diploma. He then stopped taking any more grades until he passed his GCSE's, explaining that he wished to develop his other skills before his exams. Compositions He composed his first piece at the age of 11, it was a Piano Piece named "Conflicting desires". Conflicting Desires It was 15 minutes long in the Key of B flat Minor and was based on two emotions, Love and Hate. It has a 4 parts to its structure: A, where both themes conflict with each other, the bass part playing Hate while the Treble Cleff plays the Love, this demonsrates how they conflict, it last for 4 minutes, 4/4 time with a 120 tempo. B, Theme 1: Hate is explored, and Daniel showed that were different kinds of hate, it starts off angry but finishes of peacefully with a imperfect Cadence to show that Hate is not a complete, 2 minutes long. C, where the Love theme is also developed and shows that love has a sting, starts of peacefully but ends full of Passion and Rage also with a Imperfect Cadence, love is not complete. 2 minutes long. The Coda shows off how together they can make a complete self, and finsihes with a Perfect Cadence to show this, 7 minutes long. Variations: 1 This was his first ever Variations piece. He composed this on his 12th Birthday, it is 25 minutes long on the Piano. It is in the key of C major with a 6/16 time. The Theme was 5 minutes long and involved 3 different ideas being played at the same time. Then he played 10 Varaitions, each one being 1 Minute 50 seconds long. Then he finished with a 100 second long Coda. YouTube On his 13th Birthday, Daniel and his brother Connor started to make YouTube videos of them singing popular songs, they started by making one a day, and they soon became more and more popular. This was aided in 2014 when Oliver formed his band and they started to make their own music. Then they became famous after their video for " Drag me down" by one direction with the rap done by James Corden became the most watched music video ever in just 1 week. They also became famous for being used to compose music for other celebrities. In 2017, Oliver's band was given a record deal for 5 Albums in 5 years. Daniel composed the first Album, Fire, and sung in two of the Singles. They called the band, Blue Fire. Blue Fire Fire The first Album had its first Single released in November 2017, it was called Give all you can Give. Give all you can Give The Singles reached Number One on the UK Top 40, and the Billboard Top 100, where it stayed for 5 weeks and 3 weeks respectively. It reached Number One in 6 other countries. It sold 10.5 million times, and stayed in the top 40 for 25 weeks. Hunger The second singles reached Number One, Uk top 40, Billboard top 100 for 7 weeks and 12 weeks respectively and reached number one in 24 countries. Film Scores The Colour of Magic On the 15th January 2017, Daniel was contacted by Oliver Firsgate, who wished Daniel to compose a 2 hour 30 minute long score for his film. He promised to pay him £250,000 for the Score. Daniel accepted, and composed the entire score in just 8 weeks. Then he met up with John Stephens, who was the conductor of the Orchestrate Project, and John accepted the chance for his Orchestra to play. The Orchestra would be paid £500,000 to be involved in the role. He composed 35 main themes for the film: 1. Diskworld This is a impressive sounding tune, that lasts for 8 minutes, it is in D minor and uses 25 different Instruments, it was composed with celtic tunes in mind. It is quite a fast piece with a tempo of 180 crotchets per Minute. or 3 a second. 2. Rincewind This piece involves the use of a brass Band, and is described as a tune that "crashes around the place, just like Rincewind." It involves three main themes. # Theme 1 describes the greedy Rincewind, and is minor, and quiet. # Theme 2 describes the slightly heroic Rincewind, and so is major, but has a hint of Theme 1 to show he is slightly unwilling. 3. TreeFlower This tune is hopeful and innocent, like the character. It is major with mainly strings, he took inspiration from the shire tunes created by Peter Jackson. 4. Hrun the Barbarian This tune was slightly heroic, as he was a hero, but with a bit of comedy brass, as he was very stupid however whenever he did something heroic there would be a bit more heroic music this would be the second theme of inspiration taken from Howard Shaw's dwarf music. Books # "How to create art", 2 Million sales, (2021) # 100 compositions, 1.34 million sales, (2023) # Confessions of a musicology, 4 million sales (2025) Album Sales # Conflicted Desires, 2.5 million sales, Double Platinum (2014) # Colour of Magic Soundtrack, 1 Million sales, Platinum (2018) # Fire, 63 million sales # Favourate Piano Music, 500,000 sales, Gold (2018) # Daniel Masto: 1 hour to compose, 16 million sales, 16xPlatinum, Diamond, (2019) # Symphonies: 1-16, 20 Million, Double Diamond, (2020)